


Embarrassed To Blush

by KoreanPolaroid



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Love, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreanPolaroid/pseuds/KoreanPolaroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actress who lives her life on action movie sets gets challenged to explore a new genre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped up in my head and actually got me to create an account here. I'm a little embarrassed for posting a fanfiction, because I wrote the story with actions in it that I secretly want to come true. The story is about a real person... what will he think when he would read this stuff? I can feel the blood rush to my face immediately. For now I'll just watch quietly from the sideline, while writing this fanfiction. You might wonder why I still wrote it. The answer is... I have no idea. All I know is: I shouldn't be doing this (but I still do).

#  Chapter 1 

"A toast to Rae for completing her new movie IRIS" The man in a pair of jeans, a suit jacket and a casual white shirt said. I have never seen him wearing a full suit. Dominic, my manager, didn't really liked the formal way of doing business. With a smile on his face, he raised his shot glass. Doing business with a smile, he made things personal in a nice way and tried to avoid the fake, stiff negotiations to land an audition for me. When I first met him, I was surprised by the things he wanted to know right away. My favorite color, where I lived, how my parents were doing, what kind of food I liked. I was more comfortable with a formal approach so personal matters wouldn't be part of the deal. But Dominic just wanted me to relax, make me feel at ease around him, be more of a friend than a manager to me. And now, after 4 years, I do consider him as a friend more than my manager. 

IRIS, a movie about a National Security agent who seeks revenge when she finds out her partner had betrayed her and the entire nation, was the type of movie I loved to do. Acting in an action movie in which I could run and jump around was my dream coming true. Acting crossed my path and dragged me down all the way to Hollywood. I never imagined it could be this fun, it's a dream come true of a dream I never knew I even had. Dominic tried to convince me to try other genres as well, but he knew I excelled in this kind of movie. That's why he put in so much effort to land me this job. He is a true friend among the group of friends I had made through the years, but Dominic is the first to join the group after I had become 'known'. 

Together with my friends I raised my glass and toasted after Dominic's final words of his speech. I drank my champagne and accepted all the praises and teasing from my friends. How well I did in the fighting scenes in previous films I was in, but how silly my face looked while fighting. They were speculating how I would keep it up in this one. I was lucky to make a living from acting with that face. My friends, they kept me sane, grounded. I loved that about them

"This is already your fifth action movie! Don't you ever get tired of it?!" Kaylee, my friend I met in high school, said.  
"I can't help it you like romantic drama's! Drooling over those fairytale-like stories in which Cinderella falls head over heels in love with her prince charming. Get a boyfriend, Kaylee!" I said back. She stuck her tongue out to me after which we both burst out laughing and took another shot of alcohol.  
"You should really try it sometimes, Rae. There is probably a director who will to give it a shot" Dom said.  
"Me? In a romantic drama? I don't think so! I'd be the last actress in the world they would look for!" I laughed.  
"I'm serious! There's probably a director who's willing to give you a role"  
"Yeah sure, no way I'm going to audition for that!" I said.  
"Alright, I bet I can find a director who will give you the role without auditioning for it and when I do, you have to accept" He said with a smirk on his face.  
"And when you can't within the next 6 months I get to choose any role I like" I said and stuck out my hand to him.  
"Deal" He said and shook my hand.  
I laughed. "Good luck with that"  
"No need" Dominic said and took another shot. "The director already called me"  
Astonished, I stared at him with my mouth open. "W-who... w-which director?" I stuttered.  
"Matthew Kingsbridge" Dominic put down his shot glass on the table.  
"Oh I know him! He directed _A night under the bridge_ and _Soulmate_ " Charlie exclaimed.  
"You can't be serious" I said, defeated.  
"As a matter of fact I am. He called me a week ago and told me he is a big fan of yours. He is making a new movie and asked if you wanted to play the main part in it. He even sent the script already"  
"That's fantastic, Rae! He made a ton of movies! You should do it!" Timothy yelled.  
"I only have to tell him you'll do it without auditioning and you can start shooting in 2 months" Dom lightly added.  
"No way! You know why I don't do romantic drama's!" I said.  
"You already accepted the bet, there's no turning back now" Dominic smirked.  
"Cheater! You didn't tell me anything about that director calling you and still made the bet!" I stood up and pointed my finger at him accusingly.  
"You accepted the bet" He shot back.  
"I wouldn't have if you told me this!" I yelled angrily.  
He shrugged his shoulders which pissed me off. I grabbed my coat and purse and stormed off to the exit of the pub.  



	2. Regret

#  Chapter 2: Regret 

I heard the running footsteps coming closer. I already knew it was Dominic chasing me, but I didn't care. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.  
"Rae! Come on! Just because you don't have any experience at this kind of genre doesn't mean you should throw in the towel without even trying" He said, pleading with his eyes as well.  
"You know I tried! It's not the first time you made me do this!" I said.  
"It's nothing like the script I gave you 3 years ago. Please, I'll send you the script, just read it first and give it a chance before you turn it down" He said, releasing my arm, trusting I wouldn't storm off again.  
"I promised myself I would quit being an actress if I would ever fail that bad again. You know that!" Deep down I knew Dominic wanted the best for me, but unfortunately he knew even better what I needed, what was best for me. He said I had to grow with every new project I did and that he would make sure of that by carefully picking each project to match my learning goals. I just couldn't and didn't want to see why this was such a good move for my career.  
"Go home, rest and sleep in tomorrow. Clear your head and then read the script" He encouraged me in his own way. He was already calling a cab for me to send me home. When he hung up we just stood there looking at each other. Dominic knew what I needed and calmed me down by just standing by my side, supporting me without even saying a thing. I hated to say it at the moment, but luckily he understood I wanted to thank him by nodding his head as he closed the door of the cab when I had gotten in. 

The next day I obediently did as Dominic had told me, I cleared my head by going for a run and when I came back I read the script he had sent to me by email. The story was about a girl named Alex who doesn't understand love. She had been brainwashed by her father after he had killed her mother. But when the police arrests her father for dealing drugs, she is left behind alone. Not knowing what to do with her life, she roames around the city with the only thing left she believes can save her: a gun. At her wits' end she sits down on a bench in a park and points the gun at her head. A stranger, Jack, suddenly turns up and tries to talk her out of killing herself, but pays a painful prize for it. The stubborn Jack takes her in and teaches her about how to live and how to love. The story was so intriguing that I couldn't stop reading and finished the script in one go. Just when I stood up from the couch, ready to make myself some tea, Dominic called me.

"And? Are you reading the script?" He asked carefully?  
"I just finished it" I said plainly.  
I could hear he was smirking by the way he said the next. "I called the Matthew and told him you accept the part with the condition of not auditioning. He was a little surprised, but agreed. However, he did ask me if you would meet up with the male lead since he wants to see if there is some kind of spark between the two of you" Dominic said.  
I let out a long and deep sigh. "Sure. You know what Dominic? I'll follow your lead in this, because even though the script genuinely got my interest, I have no idea how to pull it off" I said defeated.  
"Don't worry, you're in good hands. Matthew couldn't have found a more gentlemen-like co-star to pair you up with"  
That didn't comfort me at all. It would've been easier if it had been an arrogant jerk so nobody expected me to be nice to the guy.  
"Do you really have faith in this, Dominic? 'Cause I don't" I admitted.  
"You'll be fine, the story is closer to you than you admit to. Because it comes so close you find it terrifying" He said.  
"Whatever you say, Dominic"  
"Write it down so you won't forget. Tuesday at 10 o'clock I'll pick you up to meet your co-star and read through some lines with Matthew" He said before we said our goodbyes and hung up.


	3. Nervous

#  Chapter 3: Nervous 

# 

I was fidgeting with the script while I was sitting in the car next to Dominic who was driving us to location where we would meet the director and my co-star.  
“Stop eating yourself up! It’s not an audition!” Dominic said without looking at me.  
“I still can’t believe you cheated to get me to do this film” I said.  
“You call it cheating, I call it life”  
I snorted. We drove up to a gate near a large building and were stopped by the security. Dominic told the guy our names and we could drive through. When he parked the car and was about to get out of the car, I grabbed his arm with both hands. He looked at me.  
“Dominic… I… I really think I shouldn’t be doing this” I said with a shaky voice.  
He put his hand on mine. “I know, but I’m saying you should so trust me on this one” He said.  
I stared at him for a minute. He didn’t look away, he had the fire in his eyes. I nodded and let go of his arm. 

After the secretary had shown us the way, we stood for a door leading to a conference room. I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes.  
“Matthew already loves you, just put on a smile and don’t worry, he’ll do the talking” Dominic winked. He knocked and opened the door. Matthew jumped up when his eyes landed on me and came almost running to us. He took my hand in both of his and shook them excitedly.  
“It’s such an honor to finally meet you in person, Miss Bluestone. I could only hope we would be working together one day. Finally, the day has come! When Dominic said you read the script and needed some time to think about it, I was thrilled you were even considering this as your next project” He said with sparkling eyes.  
For a few second I stood there, astonished by his words, genuine intentions and his apparent admiration for me. I felt even more nervous, because I was scared was going to let him down. Dominic nudged me, waking me from my trance.  
“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, that was rude of me. And please… call me Rae” I said, smiling sweetly.  
“No need to apologize! That’s what I appreciate actually, think carefully before making a decision”  
This guy… really? Even if I would say I use drugs he’d say I’d probably had my reasons and let it slip.  
“The shooting days have already been scheduled and the production designer is finishing the last details, so I think that…” He stopped mid-sentence when he saw my eyes had wondered of to the man who was still sitting at the table.  
“But of course! How stupid of me! Let me introduce you to your co-star” He said and motioned for the man to come closer.  
“Rae, I’d like you to meet Tom Hiddleston. In contrast to the mischievously character we all got to know him by, he’ll be playing the stubborn, but lovely Jack” Matthew said.  
The man took a step closer and only then I realized how tall he was as I looked up at him.   
"My goodness, you're tall" I whispered, more to myself then to him. He chuckled at my remark and smiled as we shook hands while his blue eyes roamed over every inch of my face.  
“After all the praise from Matthew, I had to find out for myself if you live up to the legend. We’ve been watching some of your work, but here you are in person… an even better way to find out” He said, his eyes never leaving mine.  
I blushed from his undivided attention and lowered my eyes to avoid his. “I’m sure I can’t live up to all the expectations” I said humbly.  
He smiled and shook hands with Dominic as well after which we sat down around the table.  



	4. The contract

#  Chapter 4: The contract 

# 

I saw the film on the screen of the laptop. It was IRIS, the movie I just finished shooting. The film was paused at the only kissing scene that was in it. I didn’t particularly like to shoot these kind of scenes, but the script was so good and the action parts made it all worth it, so I tried my best to get the role. When they called me to say I had the part, I was genuinely thrilled and excited to get to work. I had a long time to think about the kissing scene, since we were shooting it near the end. It gave me time to prepare and crawl into the character to lock myself up in it for a while so I could get through it. It was a struggle and it cost me a lot of energy. 

“…so that basically sums up the contract”

My head shot up by the word ‘contract’. I hadn’t been paying attention to any of the words Matthew had said. Dominic was browsing through a copy of the contract which he shoved under my nose the minute he was finished. We looked at each other for a second, he gave me a pen and all eyes were on me. I stood up.   
"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom” I said and walked out of the room. Behind me I heard Dominic excuse himself as well and his footsteps coming after me. The moment the door closed behind us, he grabbed my arm and yanked me into an empty conference room.  
“Why is it the minute you hear the word ‘contract’ you try to run? This is nothing like you.” He said.  
“Cause you tricked me into this! You cheated and now I have to act all lovey-dovey, because of that stupid bet!" I threw my hands up out of frustration.  
“You can keep complaining, but you know I won’t let you out of it”  
“As long as I don’t sign the contract I don’t have anything to do with that film. I won’t sign as long as there are lovey-dovey scenes in it” I said stubbornly.  
“Do you have any idea what Matthew did to get you? To have a director fight for an actor with the producer is extraordinary, but you can’t expect him to grant all your wishes and wait for you until you’re ready to sign the contract” Dominic said.  
“Well then don’t let them wait! Let them look for another main lead”  
“That’s not part of the deal, Rae. What are you so afraid of? Why are you running?” Dominic said softly.  
I looked away, feeling my eyes getting watery. “You know why. I can’t stay in character. I’m not the character in those scenes. I can’t do it! I’m scared to feel the things the character feels” I bit my lip during the long lasting silence and wiped away the few tears that rolled down my cheeks.  
“You never explained it to me like that…” He said. He sighed. “Look… the contract Matthew gave us is very favorable. The fixed compensation is more than acceptable, they provide a publicity agent to take care of the press and the hotel accommodations aren’t too shabby either. He even included a few extra shooting days so you can take your time and mess up a few times. I just want you to try” 

He calmed me down and convinced me to sign the contract. We walked back to the meeting room. Matthew jumped up. “Is something wrong with the contract?” He asked worriedly.  
I couldn’t break it to him. He was so devoted to this project, giving it his all. How could I deny this role when it meant so much to him? He had fought for me, told the producer I was a good choice, he had demanded all these conditions written down in the contract for me while I didn’t do a thing to deserve it. I had never met him before and he would go through fire for me.  
“Tell me what’s wrong and we’ll work something out” Matthew said.  
My eyes shot from one place to another until I saw Tom’s observing eyes. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his, but Dominic nudged me to get my attention. I looked at Dominic and he nodded his head to Matthew’s direction, telling me to respond to his burdening question.  
“No! Not at all. You’re too generous, but…” My voice trailed off.  
Matthew raised his eyebrows and held his breath. Tom tilted his head.  
“Can I ask for 2 more première tickets, so I can invite all my friends to come see it?  
Matthew blew out the air he was holding and a radiant smile appeared on his face. “Of course” He said, obviously relieved.  
Tom furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Great, then where do I sign?” I asked and sat back down again.  
Dominic gave me a pen and turned to the page where I had to sign. I hesitated for another second, looked up at Tom once more, before signing the document. Matthew was ecstatic, Tom was staring at me, I looked down, but fell him staring and Dominic had a smirk on his face.  
“Give her some time, she’ll warm up to you. Last time she auditioned for such a film was 3 years ago, but the nerves took over and she screwed up. I think she needs some practice off-set to make it work”  
My eyes widened and I turned my head, staring at Dom. I kicked his leg, trying to shut him up. Tom nodded understandingly at Dominic, and flashed me a polite smile.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll do great” He said to comfort me, but the longer he looked at me, the more nervous I got. 


	5. Chapter 5

#  Chapter 5: The warmth of your skin 

I sat down on the floor with my back against the wall, the toy gun in my hand. Matthew had asked us to try and act out a couple of scenes to see the chemistry between us. I took a deep breath and ‘loaded’ the gun before aiming it at my temple and closing my eyes. Just when I laid my finger on the trigger Tom, or should I say Jack, stepped forward.   
“Wait! Stop!” He yelled with a worried expression on his face.   
I swiftly stood up and pointed the gun at him.   
“What are you doing here? Go away!” I yelled at him, my eyebrows furrowed in anger.  
“Easy, I just came to help” He said and took a step closer.  
“Don’t come any closer, I don’t need your help. Just go away!” I snarled.   
“Please, just put down the gun. Think about your family” He said slowly.   
“Are you done? You’re wasting my time” I said in a low voice. Calm, but irritated.  
He didn’t make any attempts to leave, he even took a step closer, nearly close enough to take the gun.  
“Stop it! One more step and I’ll shoot you!” I backed away, bumping into the wall behind me.   
“Okay, good!” Matthew said, breaking the concentration of the both of us.   
So far, so good I thought. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.   
“Let’s try another scene” Matthew proposed. He talked us through the scene and we took some time to memorize the lines. The scene was taking place at Jack’s house and Alex knocks on his door while standing in the pouring rain. When we were ready, I pretended to ring the doorbell. Tom, well actually Jack, opened the door. When he saw me his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes filled with anger. I looked him in the eye at first, but lost my nerve and soon lowered my head and eyes. He walked away from me, but left the door open. I slowly walked in, closed the door behind me and followed him to the living room. There he was cleaning up the dinner table that was set for two. He didn’t look at me, his actions rough in anger. My head hung low, but with eyes I followed him as he brought the dishes to the kitchen. I waited from him to say something to me. When he was finished he came back, sighed and rested his hands on the back of a chair, his back facing me.   
“I’m sorry” I said.   
He abruptly turned around. “You’re not sorry! You’re only saying that, because I told you that is what you should say!” you don’t even know why you should be sorry!” He yelled at me.   
I imagined the raindrops dripping from my clothes as I stood there silently. He turned his back to me again and hung his head low.   
“Maybe you should just kill your father if that’s the only way to keep you from stalking him!” He yelled again.   
I felt bad, I felt guilty. Genuinely guilty for letting him down.  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I didn’t keep my promise. You must be disappointed in me” I said, telling him I did actually feel sorry, not because he had told me to feel sorry.  
He lifted his head and turned to me, his eyes big, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. “Why do you think I’d be disappointed in you?” He asked.  
“Because you wanted me to be here to eat dinner with you… and you won’t look at me” I said carefully.   
He took a step closer. “How did you…?”  
“I think I can… feel it” I said.  
He smiled, walked up to me and hugged me tightly. At this point I lost the character and panicked a little. I tried to struggle myself out of Tom’s arms, but he only tightened the hug more. I could feel the warmth of his body on my skin, the strength with which he held me, letting me know he wasn’t ready to let go yet. The blood rushed to my cheeks, causing me to blush and I felt my heart beat in my throat.   
“Rae, you next line” Matthew kindly reminded me.  
“I-I can’t remember” I said.   
Tom slowly let me go.  
“That’s okay, until this far then” Matthew said.  
“Are you okay?” Tom asked while we were still standing close.  
I took a step back, creating some space. “Y-yeah, I just… you startled me”  
Was it in the script? I was confused and couldn’t remember. Matthew was turning the pages in his script, stopped and read through it.   
“Let’s try scene 68 as well” He said.   
I walked up to Dominic who had my script. He was looking up the page, but when he found it and read through it, his eyes widened. I was about to take it from him, but he held it back.   
“Can we re-schedule? There’s another meeting I had planned in about 15 minutes. Unfortunately, we have to go” He said to Matthew.   
Matthew looked at him, then at me. I looked at Dominic, wondering what was going on for him to be acting so strange.   
“Tom? Are you okay with that?” Matthew asked him.   
Tom looked up from his script and his eyes landed on me. “Too bad, I would’ve loved to try this one out” He sighed. “But if that’s the case then we can save it for next time”   
Matthew nodded in agreement.   
“Excellent, I’ll call you to schedule a new meeting” Dominic told both Matthew and Tom. He took my bag from the chair I had left it on, grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out while waving at them. When we exited the building and were half across the parking lot, he finally let me go.   
“What’s wrong, Dominic” I asked a little irritated.   
He stopped walking and turned to me. “I just saved your ass, you should be thanking me” He said.  
“Saved me from what?” I asked, but he signaled to be quiet and pointed behind me. I turned around and saw Tom running up to us effortlessly.   
“You forgot your phone” He said when he had reached us and held out my phone.  
I looked at it, it was indeed mine. “Thank you” I said and took my phone, but he immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him as he slowly bowed down, brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. My eyes widened and I blushed. I was trying to come up with something to say, but my head couldn’t find the words. For a second he closed his eyes after which he smiled softly, still holding my hand while standing close.   
“You left so soon, I couldn’t let you go without a proper goodbye” He said in a soft and low voice.   
He must have seen the panic in my eyes, because he let go of my hand and his smile disappeared. Something in my heart snapped as I felt a stinging pain shoot through it.   
“I’m sorry Tom, but we have to go” Dominic said as he took me by my shoulders and guided me towards the car.   
I looked back and saw him as he put his hands in his pockets. Dominic opened the car and we got in. As we drove away, Tom was still looking at us. I was just as nervous now as when we had arrived here. 


	6. Mist on the mountain side

#  Chapter 6: Mist on the mountain side 

I put my hands in my hair and let out a deep sigh. “Are you really sure you still want me to be a part of this film?” I asked Dominic.  
“It’s already out of my hands. You signed the contract, Rae” He said.  
I sighed again, leaned back against the chair and closed my eyes in an attempt to calm my nerves. Then something popped in my head. “What happens in scene 68?” I asked and looked at the backseat where Dominic had tossed my script and bag.  
He kept his eyes on the road and his mouth shut. I got curious so I leant over, grabbed the script and flipped through the pages looking for scene 68.  
“Dominic?”  
His silence made me even more nervous. When I got to the right page, I started reading.  


Jack gave her his shirt and a pair of short for her to change into and told her to take a shower. In the meantime he started cooking. When she was done, she walked back into the kitchen, wearing his clothes. He looked up at her and stared. She tugged the shirt that reached mid-thigh, stretching it a bit to cover up a large bruise. A pan was boiling over, waking Jack from his stare. He quickly took it from the stove and stirred in the sauce.  
“Do you want to try?” He asked, holding up a spoon with some sauce. He blew it to cool it down a bit as she walked up to him. He let her taste it while looking at her intently. She licked her lips while nodding.  
“It tastes delicious” She said.  
“Alex” He said and put down the spoon.  
She looked up at him. Jack slowly brought his hand to her cheek. She gasped and quickened her breathing.  
“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you, I promise” Jack said, to calm her down.  
He caressed her cheek with his thumb and kept staring deep into her eyes. When her breathing had slowed down, he put his other arm around her waist and slowly pulled her closer to him.  
“Close your eyes” He whispered.  
She blinked her eyes a few times before finally shutting her eyes in trust. He lifted her chin, leaned in and closed his eyes as well. Their lips touched and he softly moved his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly.  


“I’m screwed” I said, still looking at the words printed in black ink on the white, flawless paper.  
“You’re blushing” Dominic said.  
I looked up at him and noticed he had parked the car. I touched my cheek, feeling its warmth on the palm of my hand.  
Dominic sighed. “Let’s forget about it for now. Filming doesn’t start until 2 months. You need to focus on the premier of IRIS”  
He was right, this new film had taken so much of my attention I had forgotten about the premier. It would take place in 4 days and it was my first time playing a main character so I could expect a lot of attention, if I should believe Dominic.  
“You’re right” I put the script away and took a deep breath. “Okay, so where are we?” I asked.  
“We’re here for your last fitting of your premier dress” Dominic smiled.  
We got out of the car and walked into the boutique with rows of gowns hanging in all colors of the rainbow. The owner of the store welcomed us and showed us to a fitting room. When she came back with the dress we had picked a few weeks earlier, I shooed Dominic out of the fitting room to change. The dark blue dress looked almost black and the sparkling stones reminded me of the stars in the clear, night sky. After the alterations it now fit perfectly. Dominic came back in and agreed. He picked out a pair of heels to which I shook my head furiously, but he assured me I only had to wear them on the red carpet.  
“Red carpet?” I asked surprised.  
“With press, a lot of flashing cameras and other celebrities. You better behave!” He warned me.  
“Why? It’s not like they’ll become my friends anyway” I said.  
“I heard Matthew is coming too and he’s bringing some friends”  
“What kind of friends?” I asked.  
“Famous actors and actresses, but other directors and producers as well. So behave and you might land a big project” Dominic said.  
“I’ll behave… for your sake” I smiled and stuck my tongue out to him.  
“Maybe I should cut off your tongue to make you behave” He rolled his eyes.  
I laughed out loud. “I guess I’ll have to make some new friends” I mocked him.  
“I’m serious, Rae! They expect it to be the movie of the year. This might just get you to be one of them. When you have to run, because fans start chasing you down the streets, that’s when I’ve done my job right” He said.  
“But you’re already doing an excellent job!” I exclaimed.  
He shook his head. “It’s one thing to get recognized, but another to be acknowledged”  
“Oh come on, Dominic. I’m just a plane Jane who happens to have some talent for acting. I don’t even master all fields and I lack a charming personality to be a celebrity. Maybe I should become a stuntman instead” I said, seriously considering a career switch.  
He grasped my shoulders while standing behind me and turned me to face the mirror. “Look at yourself! You’re too pretty to walk around with bruises all the time and your mysterious character keeps people interested”  
“Mysterious?” I asked.  
“After our first meeting, I had no idea what kind of person you were. You don’t need to be charming. I bet you have no idea what kind of impression you make” Dominic said.  


Dominic dropped me off at my apartment with the dress… and the heels, but stopped me when I was about to get out of the car.  
“Watch this movie tonight” He handed me a DVD.  
I read the big letters on the front of the DVD, Thor it said. “Why do you want me to watch this?” I asked.  
“Because you have no idea who they’re talking about when someone mentions Loki and I guess some information on your co-star won’t hurt” He said.  
Then I recognized Tom’s face on the DVD.  
“I’m sure you’ll want to see more when you’ve seen it” Dominic said.  
“Right… I’ll see you tomorrow, Dominic” I said and opened the door to get out.  
“Promise me you’ll watch it” He insisted.  
I rolled my eyes. “Fine, I promise” I said and stepped out of the car, took the dress from the backseat and walked into my apartment. Once inside I hung the dress in my bedroom and sighed while looking at it from a distance. I could only hope the dress would get me through the night I dreaded more and more as it came closer. I let my fingers touch the fabric once more before I prepared some dinner and afterwards, sat down in front of my TV to watch the movie Dominic had told me to. I didn’t recognize anything other than his facial features. The man I had met could never be the same as the god of mischief on screen, they were too different! Even though I only saw him for a short period of time, a first meeting gives you an impression of what kind of person you’re dealing with. Based on his actions, I think he is a kind, polite and honest man. Someone who you can trust and have fun with as well. There is just one somewhat odd character trait that I can’t put my finger on, something out of place. But this Loki guy from Asgard was a totally different person. The fact that I can’t believe Loki and Tom are the same guy, makes me respect him even more as an actor. My mindset is to approach this collaboration strictly formal. Seeing what Tom can bring to a character, I’m pretty sure his mindset is the same.  
“That is some villain” I said to myself. The character was deep and complicated, potentially one of the greatest villains of the 21st century. Both the character and Tom’s style of acting got me curious as to what the rest of the world thought about them. Pulling my laptop on my lap, I googled Loki and wasn’t prepared in the slightest for what I found. Forums with discussions, cosplay, fictional stories, videos and fanart, all dedicated to the character. After seeing some of the videos, I got to a video dedicated to Tom, not as Loki, but presumably as another character he had played. A compilation of scenes with several characters was playing. It was only when he leaned in and kissed a woman that I was completely focused. He kissed her slow and tenderly. My mind started racing, realizing scene 68 was going to be somewhat like it. Suddenly, my phone rang and startled me. I picked it up to see I had received a message of an unknown number. When I opened it, the words showed on screen:  
It was so nice to finally meet you in person. I look forward to the rehearsals and our first day of shooting, so I can get to know you better. Tom  
I was in shock for a second. It was just a coincidence… right? Me, looking him up on google and he, texting me… at the same time. How did he even get my number?  


[Flashback]  
I turned around and saw Tom running up to us effortlessly.  
“You forgot your phone” He said when he had reached us and held out my phone.  
[End of flashback]  


He could’ve called his own phone with mine. I didn’t have a lock on it since I never let anyone else but myself touch it. I looked at the message again. I look forward to the rehearsals and our first day of shooting, so I can get to know you better. Get to know me better? Why would he want to get to know me better? Not knowing what to reply, I threw my phone on the other side of the couch and immediately closed my laptop. I got up, changed and went to bed. It felt like hours went by before I finally fell asleep. 


End file.
